


a thousand words

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sappy, i cannot stress enough just how sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara thinks that Kasius really shouldn't be wasting his time on whatever it is that's so important in his stupid book.





	a thousand words

**Author's Note:**

> i saw 'poetry' on someone's square and was all '!!!' so i made that my free square :)

Sinara watched through half-closed eyes as Kasius reached for the notebook he kept on his bedside table, trying not to let irritation get the better of her, which was a lot easier said than done.

He’d been the one to bug her to spend the nights with him instead of returning to her own chambers to sleep. She’d followed his silly request and now, for the fifth night in a row, he couldn’t even be bothered to wait for her to fall asleep before turning his attention to whatever it was he was working on.

Not that she’d expected to lay there in his arms until they fell asleep or some shit like that.

Except that that was very much what she had assumed his insistence on her staying with him was about.

And when he did set the notebook aside, he usually did cuddle up to her. Even the previous night, when she’d pretended to have fallen asleep to resist smacking the book from his hands.

He was scribbling into the stupid little book as if it were the most important thing in the world, having the audacity to smile at her when he looked up and realised she was watching him.

“What’s so important it can’t wait til the morning?”Sinara asked. It came out rather more aggressive than she’d intended.

Kasius blinked at her, smile fading, obviously taken aback by her tone.“Pardon?”

She considered dropping the matter for a split-second, but it wasn’t exactly as if she could take back her words. So instead, she doubled down.“What’s so important you’ve got to write it down now?”

“Oh.” He looked from her to the book and back again, frowning a little.“I just don’t want to forget it again until tomorrow. That’s all.”

Sinara sat up now, too, not bothering to stop the covers from slipping off her.“Why are you even thinking about – whatever you’re thinking about?”

That also sounded a lot more accusatory than she’d wanted it to. She couldn’t have him thinking he’d hurt her feelings by not giving her his undivided attention. Which was a silly notion, of course. It just was rather rude of him, really. She could have been asleep in her own bed and not concern herself with what he was doing at all if he hadn’t convinced her to stay with him.

Kasius closed the notebook.“Is something wrong, darling?”

He sounded genuinely confused, almost worried; it only annoyed her more. Instead of insisting on an answer, she settled for snatching the notebook from his hands.

He made to take it back but she’d already opened it and started reading, only to realise she’d been completely wrong about what he was doing. She looked back at him a little sheepishly.“Poems?”

“They’re not very good, I’m afraid,”Kasius said, cheeks flushed and not quite meeting her eyes.“I try my best when I feel inspired.”

“I don’t think they’re bad,”she said, though she had next to no frame of reference, of course. Poetry wasn’t exactly the sort of thing the Imperial Forces were given to read in training, least of all musings on home being a person, not a place. She brushed a finger across the words - _a home not in halls but in the touch of your hand_ \- and smiled. His lettering was always just that bit too carefully stylised but it went well with the words.“In fact, I think they’re good.”

“You don’t have to say that,”Kasius replied. He clearly didn’t believe her but at least he was looking at her properly again.

“You know I don’t lie to spare your feelings,”Sinara pointed out; he chuckled at that. There was no refuting that claim. She turned to the next page. What greeted her there was undeniably a love poem, limited knowledge of poetry or not. There was a tenderness to every line that sank like ice into her stomach at the thought of whomever there was, back in the capital, with such a hold on Kasius.

She wanted to slam the book shut, pretend she’d never read this, but somehow she couldn’t. Instead, she devoured every word as if that might take them from who they were meant for, the way exile had taken Kasius away.

It took her a moment to recognise the unfamiliar sting of tears at the corners of her eyes. She’d had no expectations, or at least she had told herself so somewhat successfully until now. But knowing what was in the book was worse than assuming he was simply working.

She read the poem again because she could not stop herself from doing so, could not look up when she could feel Kasius watching her. It wasn’t until she was halfway through again that something clicked into place. _Smiles as rare as green diamonds, and twice as precious._

Sinara blinked a few times, to make sure there was no sign of tears, and then looked at Kasius. He was indeed watching her, somewhere between abashed and hopeful.

She wanted to ask. The words died on her tongue. If she was wrong - she couldn’t even finish that thought.

She swallowed hard, turned the book so he could see what she’d been reading, and forced the question out.“Is this about me?”

He didn’t look down at the poem. There was something unspeakably soft in his eyes.“They’re all about you, my love.”

The icy feeling in her melted away, and her heart with it.

She kissed him because she did not have his way with words. She was certain he understood anyway.

Sinara offered him the book back when they broke apart again.“Will you read some to me?”

His smile was so radiant she thought that perhaps she ought to learn poetry, one day, to do it justice. But for now she simply settled into his arms, his heartbeat against her cheek, his fingers carding through her hair, and his poems spoken with a sincerity that almost drove the tears back into her eyes.

She’d had no expectations, of course, but if she’d had, they would have been exceeded.


End file.
